Camping trip
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: if you want to know what this story is about then just read it! ok so ya the story is mostly about the camping trip but really its super duper romantic and I hope you guys like it, IF YOU DON'T THEN JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING GOT IT! other then that ENJOY!
1. Disclamer

ya, ik ik its not the story but listen, i'm working on it ok? just hold on ok? so ya ill get it done soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**I own not the powerpuff girls, yet I wish i did lol but I would like to dedicate this story to a good friend of mine...**

"Wakey, wakey, Bunny-Bee!" Bubbles whispered as softly as she could. Man, and I was having a good dream, too.

"5 more minutes Bubbles." My voice was muffled by the pillow that held my light brown hair. She sighed and grabbed my cocoon of blankets. Next thing I knew, she had yanked my blankets and I was now on my soft purple carpet.

"Alright already, I'm up." There was just a hint of a smirk across her face.

"Any ways, you need to start packing, we leave in 1 hour and a half." and with that, she shut my door and left me to change. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favorite purple tee (the one with the blue stars.) and my short shorts. I pulled out my suit-case and started to pack. Well, we're gonna be gone for about 2 weeks, so I'm gonna need about 2 weeks worth. I chuckled and started to pack my diary, and quickly stopped myself. Bad idea, really bad idea. Changing my mind, I slipped a lock on it and put the key around my neck. I packed my swim-suit, a sun-dress, 7 pairs of shorts or jeans, and 7 shirts or t-shirts. I then floated down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, Bloss." Blossom was sitting at the table reading the news-paper

"Hey Bunny, why don't you go wake up Buttercup?" the minute the words were out of her mouth, Buttercup came flying down the stairs, fully clothed, with her suit-case in hand.

"Morning guys, where's Bubbles?" Buttercup asked as she grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"Good morning Buttercup, and Bubbles went to wake up everyone else." Blossom yawned, and continued to read the paper.

"Good morning Buttercup, wait Blossom, what do you mean 'everyone else', more people are coming with us?" I was kinda in shock, I mean, there are MORE people?

"Well, yes, the boys are coming too." Blossom explained, her voice trailing off at the last part.

"You mean, BLADE IS COMING TOO!?" I asked, a little bit too excited.

"Bunny, don't freak out, but..." She was interrupted by Brick floating through the font door, followed by the other 3 boys, and Bubbles.

"Brick!" Blossom jumped up and ran over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Bloss, Bunny, and Buttercup." I rolled my eyes and floated up to get my suit-case because, after all, we where going on a camping trip in another 25 minutes. I came back down stairs to find all 5 of the other already to go and chatting with each other.

"Hey Bunny-Bee, where's Dad?" an eager Bubbles asked me.

"Don't know, maybe we should go see." she sighed and floated up to his room with me following, and sure enough, there he was.

"Dad, what are you doing?" we were shocked to find him sitting on his bed with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm just thinking about something." he got up and grabbed his suit-case.

"It's ok girls, we can go now." now it was our turn to be puzzled but, we soon followed him and got into the multicolored R.V.

"Alright, everyone has eaten, packed and is on the R.V., so lets get this show on the road!" Dad yelled from the front of the R.V. Like we couldn't hear him. I kept my thoughts to myself, and things started to get really awkward for me. The two blondes snuggled down on the couch and fell asleep in each others arms, the raven-haired ones walked into the back part of the R.V. (which is where the other T.V. was) and the red-heads sat down one of the other couches with books in hand. I'd like to say that me and Blade sat down together and drew or something like that but, it would be a lie. Man, I really wish he liked me. Blossom wants us to get together but, I don't think Blade feels that way towards me. I sat down closest to the T.V. and started to play a video game, and Blade sat closest to the window and started to draw. He is so cute when he's drawing. I think his drawing are great, but he doesn't. *sigh* Oh well, I'll just concentrate on my game. Shit, easier said, then done. He's just so cute. I can't help but steal glances at him. When I finally concentrate on my game, I can feel him move closer to me. My heart is beating out of my chest. Maybe it was just my imagination. Nope, he did it again. Damn his good looks. I think he can tell that my heart is racing, but I'm not sure. He just keeps moving closer, I can feel him just feet away from me. My heart is still racing. Oh thank god, he got up. I don't think I could have taken much more of him being so close. I wonder why he was doing that...oh well, back to the game. I notice that Blade is no longer in this part of the R.V. He probably went to check up on Buttercup and Butch.

"Damn it Butch, why do you have to be such an ass!" spoke too soon.

"Buttercup, what's wrong?" Why do I have to get myself into these things?

"I'll tell you whats wrong, Bunny, Butch is being a total ASS!" like I said, WHY DO I HAVE TO GET MYSELF INTO THESE THINGS?

"I'm sure what ever he did is just a silly joke, you know how much he loves to play jokes." the moment I say those words, I regret them.

"Ya, I know, he loves playing jokes more then he loves ME." THIS IS WHY I HATE TRAVELING WITH THESE TOO.

"Are you sure that he..." Blossom is cut off by Buttercup screaming,

"YES I'M SURE!" I'm starting to get a headache.

"Buttercup, just calm down, he just needs to be taught a lesson, that's all." Did I just say that? DID I JUST SAY THAT?! Shit, I'm never gonna live THIS one down.

"Ya, your right Bunny, thanks." and with that she was gone. About five minutes latter the R.V. stopped and we all got out, well almost all of us...

"Hey Buttercup, where's Butch?" I ask, kind of scared of the answer.

"Oh, he's just thinking about what he did." Damn it, there's that smirk, WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO?!

"Ya, right, and where is he?" again, I'm scared of the answer.

"He's in the back." and with that, she walked over to where Dad wanted her to put her tent. Damn it, I just KNOW she did something. Dad pointed to a spot next to where Bubbles was setting up her light blue tent,

"Bunny, put your tent here." I sigh and walk over to where he pointed and started to set up. I glance up to see that Dad put Blade across from me. *sigh* He is just so cute.

...**  
**

**next chapter : Blades P.O.V and btw thax for all the reviews! i really don't write that good though. :) and sorry the chapter is so short but the chapters WILL get longer promise.  
**


	3. Blade

**just an fyi this part of the story is in Blades P.O.V thanx for all the reviews guys! enjoy!**

**...**

I'm awake before any one else. I decide to fly by Bunny's window again... did I say 'again'? Ya, I've been by there before. She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. Sometimes, I'll sit on the branch right by her window and just watch. Brick says that I need to ask her out, but I just can't get up enough courage to ask her. I look down at my watch. Shit, it's already 8:30 better get back before Brick wakes up. I fly back home only to find Brick sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Where were you, oh wait...let me guess, you went to go see her AGAIN didn't you?" I hate it when he's right.

"When are you gonna ask her out?" why the hell do I even have to?

"I don't know, when I get around to it I guess." I grab a box of cereal and start to poor it into a bowl.

"Do you want me..." he's interrupted by me yelling,

"NO, I SAID I GET TO IT." I take my bowl (no milk) and fly into the living room to watch T.V. Brick soon flops down next to me.

"Dude, you and I both know that your not gonna get to it, your just scared." damn I hate it when he's right, which is a lot. I sigh, but continue to watch the T.V. program.

"It's just...what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" I know what his answer is gonna be, it's always the same.

"Dude, the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys were made for each other, she probably does feel the same." I sigh again. Boomer floats down stairs with his eyes still closed.

"Morning' Boomer." he doesn't answer.

"I said MORNING BOOMER!" Brick yells. Still no answer. All Boomer does is float to the fridge and start to gobble down all the food it contains.

"Shit, he's sleep-eating again." Brick mutters as he quickly flies over to his youngest brother and shakes him awake.

"What the hell, how'd I get down here?" he mumbles as he wipes the sleep from his eyes.

"You were sleep-eating again." Brick explains.

"Sorry." he starts but is interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." I jump up and open the door to find a happy Bubbles waiting on the other side.

"Goooooood Morning Blade, is Boomer up yet?" perfect timing Bubbles.

"Ya, he's awake, just not dressed yet." She blushes.

"I'll wait right here." smart girl.

"Ok, he'll come down once he's dressed." I close the door and turn to my brothers.

"Who was it?" a still sleepy Boomer asks.

"Your girlfriend, she's waiting for you." he blushes and quickly flies up stairs and gets dressed before coming back down stairs.

"Do I look ok?" wow, he's starting to sound like Bubbles.

"Dude, you look fine, now get out there." he nods and opens the door. He flies out side and shuts the door behind him.

"Someone needs to wake up Butch..." crap.

"One, Two, Three, NOT IT!" we both say in unison. "Shit." I hate this game.

"One Two Three... Not it!" I yell. YES!

"Damn you, Blade." Brick flies up stairs, 2 minutes latter, I hear a bull horn and then a scream. Butch comes down stairs a few moments latter.

"Where's Brick?" I'm scared to hear the answer.

"In his room, changing." he has that stupid smirk on his face.

"Why?" again, I'm scared to hear the answer.

"Cause the ass hole woke me up and I gave him a Texas wedgy, that's why." I almost can't contain my laughter. Brick comes back down stairs, sure enough, he's wearing different jeans.

"Why the long face, Brick?" I ask, still trying to contain my laugh.

"Shut the hell up." he's pissed, then Boomer comes floating in followed by a skipping Bubbles. Boomer has that stupid smile on his face as he floats on up to his room.

"Why's he going back up there?" I ask with a puzzled look.

"He's going to go pack and you should be too." WHAT?

"Why would we be packing?" Brick asks. Now it's Brick's turn to be puzzled.

"Because, your all going camping with us." when did I agree to that?

"What do you mean 'us'?" still confused here.

"Everyone else you know, Buttercup, Blossom, Bunny, me and The professor." why does she think we're going camping?

"When did we ever agree to this?" Brick is just as confused as I am when he asks this.

"When Boomer said you wouldn't mind." she says with an innocent look on her face.

"BOOMER, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Butch is yelling, not a good sign...

"Yes, brother dearest." he has that same innocent look on his face.

"Cut your shit, Boomer, why would you say we wouldn't mind?" at least Butch isn't yelling this time.

"Because I thought you wouldn't mind, after all, you will be with Buttercup." Butch calms down at the realization of this.

"Boomers right, Butch besides, I'm fine with this...how about you Blade?" my face goes pale.

"I'll take that as a yes." Brick then turns back to Bubbles.

"We'll just eat and get packed, you can go on up to Boomers room and help him with his packing." Bubbles blushes but nods and floats up to his room. All three of us then eat and pack for the trip that Boomer and Bubbles have planned for us.

"Hey Brick, you think I should pack my swim-suit?" I can hear Butch yell from his room.

"It would be a good idea, Butch." I hate the fact that they always yell at each other when they want to find something out. I get done first, and fly down to find Boomer and Bubbles on the couch,

"I'm not going to forgive you, Boomer." Bubbles has her back to Boomer.

"Bubbles, I said I was sorry." I wonder what he did THIS time.

"I don't care how many times you say your sorry, I still won't forgive you." he sighs and notices that I'm standing behind him.

"What did you do?" I whisper, hoping that Bubbles didn't hear. It must have been pretty bad to make Bubbles mad.

"She found Octi in my room, I had taken it a long time ago and forgot about it, and that was BEFORE we started dating." he really did look sorry.

"Hey Bubbles, are we ready to go?" Butch asked, with his suit-case next to him.

"I don't know, Boomer, have you stolen any thing ELSE?" she really was mad about this.

"No, and I told you I was sorry." Butch was just watching from the stairs.

"What the hell did he do?" Butch was surprised to see Bubbles so mad.

"Remember when Boomer stole Octi because he had a crush on Bubbles?" he nodded.

"Well, he forgot about it and she just found it in his room." my voice was still in a whisper.

"Is that true Boomer, you took Octi because you liked me." Boomers face suddenly got as red as Bricks cap. He nodded.

"Awww that's sweet, but I'm still mad at you, yes Butch we're ready to go." she got off the couch and went to the door.

"Wait, we almost forgot Brick." Butch was right, we almost left without Brick. As if on cue, Brick came flying down the stairs and out the door. He popped his head back in,

"Are you guys coming?" We all nodded at followed him to the Utonium household. Brick didn't even bother to knock on the door, he just floated through it.

"Brick!" Blossom jumped up from the table she was sitting at, and ran over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Bloss, Bunny, and Buttercup." Bunny rolled her eyes and floated up to her room suit-case. I hope she comes back soon, we where going to leave for the trip in another 25 minutes. She came back down stairs to be greeted by an eager Bubbles.

"Hey Bunny-Bee, where's Dad?" Bunny only sighed, she so cute when she sighs.

"Don't know, maybe we should go see." it was Bubbles turn to sigh. They floated up to his room, and came back down a little bit latter with the professor following close behind.

...

**ya, ik that i didn't get to the part about butch and buttercup, but it'll all be in the next chapter. PROMISE! thanx so much for the reviews. PEACE OUT YO!**


	4. Blade Again

**sorry it took so long, i know i probably seem like a jerk right now, don't i? WELL I'M NOT! it's not my fault my room ate my book... ok so maybe it is. BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE EXCUSE TO BE MAD AT ME! you might not ALL be mad, but i bet some of you are. any ways, ENJOY!**

**...**

Before I even know what is going on, we are all in the R.V.

"Alright, everyone has eaten, packed,and is on the R.V, so lets get this show on the road!" the professor is yelling from the front.

I don't know why he has to yell, we all have super-hearing. I notice that Buttercup and Butch are heading for the back, where the other T.V is. I look over to my left to find Boomer and Bubbles asleep one of the other couches. Brick and Blossom are both reading on the couch to my right. Me and Bunny are left on the biggest couch. The one in the middle. Things have been really awkward for me. I really like Bunny, but I don't think she likes me. My brothers have been dating Bunny's sisters for almost a year now. Absolutely nothing has happened between me and Bunny. I decide to sit down farthest from her. I pull out my drawing book and start to draw. I think back to one of the only conversions I have had with Bunny. It was when she said my drawings where really good. _I_ sure as hell don't think they are. I look up and find Brick staring at me. He motions for me to move closer to Bunny. I mouth 'no' back and continue to draw. I look up again and Brick is glaring at me. He mouths 'yes, and NOW'. I hate the fact Brick scares me. I sigh, and nod. When I move a seat closer, she doesn't seam to notice, I think. I scoot closer again even though my gut is telling me that this is bad idea. My heart is racing about a million miles a minute. Hopefully she still doesn't notice. I look up at Brick one more time and he motions to move closer. AGAIN? WHAT THE HELL BRICK? I just nod and scoot one last time. Brick gives me a 'thumbs up' before going back to the stupid book Blossom had picked out for him. I just continue to draw until I hear some kind of crash from the back room. Maybe I should go and check on BC and Butch. You know make sure they're ok. I mean it's not like I'm just look for an excuse to get off the couch, right? I jump up from the couch and run into the back. I get there just in time to find Buttercup running out yelling,

"Damn it Butch, why do you have to be such an ass!" maybe coming back here wasn't such a good idea...

"Butch, what did you do THIS TIME?" he can be such a dush bag sometimes.

"I was only joking around with her." he looked confused. Sometimes his jokes aren't as funny as he means them to be.

"Ya, but WHAT did you do?" I hope he didn't do something too bad.

"I was joking..." I cut him off before he could say anything else stupid.

"Ya, but about what?" he is so repetitive.

"msfnksdnioe..." umm?

"What was that?" I can never understand him when he covers his mouth AND mumbles the words.

"about dating someone else..." he said in a small voice.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Brick just got in here to hear Butch say that last part.

"I WAS ONLY JOKING, BRICK!" still doesn't give you the right to say that to her!

"You sure are in for it now." Butch turns to me with daggers for eyes.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean, Blade?" he can be such an idiot sometimes.

"It means, BC is gonna kick your ass!" THANK YOU, BRICK!

"oh..." in this one and only time, Butch look really and truthfully scared. It was AWESOME! We all felt the R.V stop. Every one filled out of the R.V and went out side.

"Hey Buttercup, where's Butch?" I over hear Bunny ask.

"Oh, he's just thinking about what he did." I'm hoping Buttercup went a little easy on him, wait, NO I DON'T! HEHEHE

"Ya, right, and where is he?" Bunny looks a little bit scared right now. I would be too, if I were in her shoes.

"He's in the back." and with that, Buttercup walked over to where the professor wanted her to put her tent. I can't wait to see what she did to Butch. I walked around to back of the R.V to see if I can't find Butch. Sure enough, I did. He was hanging on the bike rack by his underwear. I tried to hold in my laugh, but failed. He just looked at me with his 'help me' face. I flue up to him and pulled him off, trying not to rip his underwear any farther. He mumbled 'thank you' before he disappeared into the R.V again. I walked back around and the professor pointed to where he wanted me to put my tent. I looked over to Bunny, who was right across from me. She was staring back at me. She is just so pretty, I wonder why she's staring at me... She looks away, blushing. She stops blushing and continues to work on her own tent. Pretty soon, everyone is done.

"Alright, everyone back on the R.V to watch a movie before dinner." it was only 4:30, Why in the hell is the professor making us watch a movie? How long was this movie, anyways?

"Dad, what movie are we watching?" Bubbles looked up at the professor with hope in her eyes.

"Is it a horror movie?" Butch had Buttercup in his arms. Wonder how he got her to forgive him after what he did.

"No, Butch it is not a horror movie." Butch looked disappointed and so did Buttercup.

"Why not, Daddy?" Buttercup wined from Butch's arms.

"Because I said so." he's almost like a mother.

"Fine." Butch mumbles before climbing on the R.V followed by every one but me. Bunny looks back, confused.

"Are you coming?" um, uh...

"Ya." I climb on after her and shut the door. I look up to find the professor standing in front of the large flat-screen T.V.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be outside, working on MY tent." wait, he's trusting us ALONE?

"Ok, Daddy, don't worry, I'll be in charge." Blossom is ALWAYS in charge, but she's just as mischievous as the rest of us. Just not in front of the professor, that is. He nods and walks out the door.

"Here are the rules, BC, you and Butch can go to the back if you want, just no noise. Bubbles, you and Boomer can sneak out the roof to watch the ducks at the pond like you wanted to. Bunny if you and Blade want to watch the movie, you can. As for me and Brick, we are going to read in the front, if you need us." I like her plan, well...all except the part about me being alone with Bunny.

"I want to watch the movie," Bunny told Blossom, who turned and looked at me.

"Do you want to watch it too?" with Bunny, yes. Alone with Bunny, no

"Ya, sure." why did I say that? Blossom just grinned. What is with that stupid grin? It's just bugging me for some reason...

"Great." she walked up to the front and shut the 'door' to it. The blues and greens went where Blossom had instructed them to go. Leaving me and Bunny completely alone.

**Bunny's P.O.V**

I was alone, with Blade! OHMYGOD! What am I gonna do? We were sitting about 4 seats away from each other, but still, ALONE! I put the disk that the professor left out into the T.V and waited for it to load. Wile it was loading, I felt Blade move closer to me. I was just so shocked and confused, that I didn't realize that he moved another seat closer. I didn't know what to do. Before I knew what was going on, I jumped up from the couch and went to get something to drink. I hadn't noticed it but, my throat was dry.

**Blade's P.O.V**

She jumped off the couch. damn it. I KNEW this was a bad idea. I was so engulfed in my thoughts that, I didn't even realize when Bunny returned. She sat down and completely removed the space between us. We were now side-by-side, only inches from each other. She ether didn't notice, or didn't care. My heart started to race again. I looked up at the T.V and found that the movie had already started. It was one of my favorite movies. It was also the favorite movie of everyone else. I would tell you what movie it was, but you would probably just laugh in my face. I slipped a note into her jacket pocket with out her noticing. She always wears that same jacket, no matter where we are. I had written the note earlier when I was setting up my tent. Instead of watching the movie, I found that I was watching her. I studied all of her features that I had never noticed before. I had probably never noticed because I had never been this close to her before. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They sparkled like they were incrested with amethyst gems. She looked over at me and her face became as red as a rose. We just sat there, staring into each others eyes. Before I knew what was happening, she closed her eyes and leaned in. I must have done so too, because I felt the warm feeling of her lips on mine. I had never felt so much warmth and love before. When I felt her pull away, I didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm...ssorry." her voice was in a whisper. Without another word, she was gone. Why was she sorry? Why did she leave? She didn't have a reason to be sorry, and she sure as hell didn't have a logical reason to leave, either.

**Bunny's P.O.V**

Why in the hell did I kiss him. I brought my hand to my lips, which were still tingling from the kiss. I closed my eyes, remembering how it felt to have his lips on mine. Remembering how warm it was. I told him I was sorry. But for what? Sorry for kissing him? Sorry for not doing that earlier? It was just so confusing. I opened my eyes to find, I didn't know where I was. I'd have to worry about the kiss latter. Right now I have to figure out where in the hell I am.

**...**

**hope you guys liked it, next chapter will be up shortly PROMISE THIS TIME! an btw, tanx so much for all the reviews !  
**


	5. The last chapter

**ya, ya, i know i promised, but hey, i have a good reason I'm late this time...wait... shit, I lost it. oh well, on with the story!**

**...**

**Blade's P.O.V  
**

Where could she be? After Bunny ran off, I spent like an hour looking for her! I still can't find her. Right when I was gonna tell her...

"Blade!" I heard my older brother Brick. He can be such a Dad sometimes.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes. He always wants something.

"Have you seen Bunny? Blossom's looking for her." does it look like I know where she is?

"No, I haven't seen her since she ran off." he looked at me.

"What did you do?" why does he think I did something?

"I didn't." that's a lie... I think Brick can tell it's a lie, because he's giving me that look.

"Blade, don't lie." damn you and your damned smarts!

"Fine, I may have...um...kissed her..." Brick just stared at me. Then he laughed.

"Ha, ya...riiiight. No, really...what did you do?" I glared at him.

"What the hell?" he looked surprised.

"Well, kinda...she really was the one to kiss me." he seemed to relax when I said that. Just then we both heard a scream that sounded a lot like Blossom.

"BLOSS!" I turned around to see Brick was no longer behind. He was gone in a flash of red. I followed the red streak with one of my own in purple.

"What happened?" I arrived in front of Brick standing next to his girlfriend with his arm on her shoulder.

"Brick...she...she's...g-gone!" wha? Who?

"Who?" I'm with Brick on this one.

"BUNNY!" Brick was startled by Blossoms yelling. Wait, Bunny's gone? Like...gone as in how?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S 'GONE'? WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" I know I didn't have to yell...but I just wanted to know where she was.

"I can't find her. But, I did find...this." she held up a piece of Bunny's dress. The purple part. It must have ripped off when she ran off. Where the hell was she? And why the hell did she run away? Ugh! This is just so frustrating!

**Bunny's P.O.V**

Where the hell am I? I flue up to the top of the trees only to find that there was no sign of the camp. Shit, where are they?

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked down to find some elf-type thing.

"Yes?" I flue back down to the ground.

"Can you help me find my home?" um...

"Hun, I can't even find MY home...but I'll try." the elf-thing just smiled.

"My name is Jenny, by the way." I nodded.

"My name's Bunny." Jenny's eyes widened.

"THE Bunny Utonium?" um...

"Ya, how do you know who I am?" Jenny just shook her little head.

"Not important...I just really need to get back home."

"So, what does your home look like?" Jenny thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Well, it's about half the size of you...and, um...there are a lot of statues of you in the front yard..." she looked kinda embarrassed.

"Why are there statues of me?"

"Like I said, not important." ok then.

I flue up about 3 feet off the ground and looked around until I found a small (really small, like doll-house-small) town about a couple yards away. I knelt down and picked Jenny up from the ground and carried her to the town.

"Oh, thank you so very much!" I placed Jenny down on the ground next to the house that looked like what she had described earlier.

"Your very welcome!" I started to walk away, but Jenny stopped me.

"Wait, please stay for dinner! I would like to repay you for helping me home!"

"I would love to...but I have to get back to my own home." Jenny looked disappointed and sad.

"*sigh* Fine, but only for dinner..." Jenny brightened up when I said that.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" whatever.

**3 hours latter**** (Blade's P.O.V)**

It's been like forever since we started looking for Bunny, and we still haven't found her. Bubbles has been talking to animals for 15 minutes now.

"He says, 'a girl with powers was seen going into the elf queens castle'...any one no who the elf queen is?" we all shook our heads.

"Well, just ask one of your animals friends or something!" BC was mad that we couldn't find Bunny.

"They wouldn't tell me, they say that she is too scary and powerful." BC lost it when Bubbles said that.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! JUST FIND MY SISTER! _NOW_!" I could understand that BC was mad, but she didn't need to yell...

**Bunny**

"Really guys, I need to get home." I had had enough with these guys!

"Please! Stay!"

"No, I HAVE to get home!" with one last tug, I finally got loose of there grip and flue out the door. I just kept flying, I ended up running into something.

"BUNNY! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" I looked up to find my older sister, Buttercup.

"Hey, BC, good to see you too." she hugged me tight.

"can't...breath..." she dropped me.

"S-sorry..." she took my hand and flue me back to the camp.

"Bunny, we were sooooo worried about you, honey!" me and BC were greeted by Dad.

"I'm fine, Dad." he nodded and I flue over to my tent.

"I need some sleep, so I'm gonna hit the hay." Dad nodded again.

"We all are pretty tiered too, so we will probably do so too." BC yawned.

"Night guys!" with that, I zipped up my tent. I quickly changed into my p.j.'s. I noticed that when I took my jacket off, something fell out the pocket. I pick up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

_dear Bunny,_

_i don't know if i will get up enough courage to give this too you, but if i do...um.  
_

_i need to talk to you, so...meet me at my tent when everyone is sleeping, k? you might not, but if you do...well, just please do.  
_

_-Blade  
_

I folded the note back up. What does he want to talk to me about? Is he mad at me for kissing him? I can't figure this out! I climbed into my sleeping bag to think. I don't know how long long I was like that, but before I knew it, I heard Blossom snoring. Which meant that everyone was asleep. ('Cause she's always the last one asleep.) I thought about the note.

"Oh, what the hell." I climbed out of my sleeping and quickly got out of my tent. I quietly walked over to Blade's tent. I tugged on the fabric...moments latter Blade popped his head out. He motioned for me to come in. I hesitated, but obeyed anyways.

"What did you want to say?" I whispered my question so that I didn't wake anyone up.

"um...I don't really know how to say this..."he thought for a moment.

"Bunny..."he paused again.

"I...um...I just wanted to say..." oh for gods sake! JUST SAY IT!

* * *

**just for the record, i didn't really know how he was going to say this...so I asked my best friend all for some help...so she wrote the next part of this story NOT ME! just saying!**

* * *

"Dude, just say it." he looked up at me.

"I love you, Bunny." what? wait...WHAT!?

"Blade?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"What the fuck did I just say?"

"That you love me?"

"Right, so?"

"You love me?"

"Exactly, I love you, Blade Jojo." ya, that's right, I said I love you! AND I MEANT IT!

* * *

**The rest I wrote...**

* * *

**Blade**

She said it...she...

I didn't really get to think about it very much, because she leaned in and kissed me. (again...)

**16 years latter (Bunny)**

"Mom?" I looked down at my 'little' girl, she was 16 years old and just came home from school.

"Yes, Becky?"

"Tell me the story again..." I rolled me eyes. She asked me to tell her the same story all the time.

"Fine." she smiled and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I told him that I loved him on a full moon, on the family camping trip..." the next part was her favorite.

"I gave him two things that weekend...Things that I will never get back." she smiled.

"He still has those two things to this day...He gave me a promise that weekend. He promised me he would never leave me, he kept that promise." I started to tear up...he did keep his promise.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweety?"

"Do you think Dad is proud of the things that we have done?"

"Of course."

"Do you think that he is looking down on us?" Bunny started to cry. She missed Blade with all her heart.

"I...yes..." Becky stood up, she knew that she probably shouldn't have asked that question. It always made her mom cry.

"I'm sorry Mom."

"It's...it's ok..." Becky left her mom on the couch.

Becky really never got know her Dad. He had 'left' when she was only 3 years old.

Bunny had always told Becky that her father was her hero. Becky knew that her Dad was much more that her Mom's hero, he was her soul mate. They loved each other to no end.

Becky had never heard her Mother's laugh that her aunt missed. If she had, she didn't remember it. She had never seen her mother's famous smile that aunt Buttercup had tried so many times to see. She had never heard her mom sing. She had never heard her mom play her favorite song on the saxophone. Her aunt Buttercup had tried so many times to get Bunny to do those things, but always failed.

Becky's Dad had died protecting his family. Protecting his brothers and their families.

Becky wished that her Dad was still there.

Becky didn't know how much her mom missed him. She didn't know what happened that night when they had confessed their love to each other. She didn't know what it was like to have a father. She didn't know why it was that her aunt Buttercup always cried when she saw the color purple. She didn't know why it was that when her mom saw a purple rose, she got angry. She didn't know why she was the only person in her school with purple eyes. Becky had no idea why it was her father had died. Why he had to protect his family. Why her mother could no longer use her powers.

Her mom said that she had her father's eyes. Uncle Butch had said the same thing. Right before he cried.

There where so many questions that Becky had, that would never be answered, all because of one person...HIM. Becky didn't know who that was. But, she wished HIM to died a slow and painful death. He had caused so much pain to her family. She wanted HIM to pay. She wanted HIM to feel all the pain that her family had felt. She wanted him to burn in hell. She wanted so many things. All those things, she would never get.

She just couldn't imagine all the sorrow her mother was still in. She wanted HIM to feel that much sorrow. She wanted to find HIM and tear his head off. She wanted to do so many things. She would never get the chance to do those things. Not ever. She didn't know who HIM was, and every time she asked one of her family members, they cried.

When Becky was still a baby, her dad had made a video...Becky watched that video every time she was mad.

"Hey, sweety! It's your dad here!" she always teared up seeing her mom and dad so happy together.

"And your mom!"

"Right, sorry." Becky laughed every time her dad said that.

"we just wanted to say, you know that no matter what, we will always be there for you! No matter what!" Becky knew that what her dad said was true, her mom said the same thing all the time.

"Baby Becky, we love you so much, just remember that." her mom was holding baby Becky in her arms. Becky looked at herself, she looked at how happy her mom was. With her lover, her baby.

It was the video that Becky always had with her. On her phone, iPod, computer...etc.

"Bunny, honey, will you go get the phone for me?" Becky knew this part. she hated this part.

"Sure." her mom left the screen and a couple of minutes latter, Becky heard her mom scream. Her dad ran out of sight.

"Bunny!" after that, the screen went black. Becky never knew what happened after that. She just knew it was the day her dad died. The day her mother lost her lover, her soul mate.

When Becky was 12, she had her first dance. She went with her cousins. They were having fun, until...it happened. There was one person in this world that could bring Becky to her knees...Matthew. He knew her weakness. He was the son of Mitch. He had started telling stories about Becky's dad. Becky had ran home crying. Her cousins had beat up Matt. They all knew that what he said was a lie...but it still hurt Becky.

When Becky was 14 she had asked her mom about her dad. Her mom started crying and Becky decided not to ask about her dad. Becky never knew that her mom only wanted to say one last thing to her lover. She only wanted to tell him that she loved him. More than everything in the world. More than she loved herself.

Becky's mother once told her once in a video,

"All children enter this world with hearts full of love and happiness and hope...not all of those children leave this world with all of that love and happiness or hope still left." that was a video that Becky had seen over and over again...but still didn't know what her mother meant. She didn't know when her mother made that video. She only knew that it meant something.

Becky knew her mom missed Blade so much. She knew that her mother hated HIM and wanted all the same things that Becky wanted. Becky knew someday, her and her mother would get what they so desperately wanted, HIM dead...


	6. The REAL last Chapter

**heres the other side of the story...how Blade died...and the explanation for all of Becky's questions.**

**...**

Bunny had always told Becky that her father was her hero. Becky knew that her Dad was much more that her Mom's hero, he was her soul mate. They loved each other to no end.

Becky had never heard her Mother's laugh that her aunt missed. If she had, she didn't remember it. She had never seen her mother's famous smile that aunt Buttercup had tried so many times to see. She had never heard her mom sing. She had never heard her mom play her favorite song on the saxophone. Her aunt Buttercup had tried so many times to get Bunny to do those things, but always failed.

Becky's Dad had died protecting his family. Protecting his brothers and their families.

Becky wished that her Dad was still there.

Becky didn't know how much her mom missed him. She didn't know what happened that night when they had confessed their love to each other. She didn't know what it was like to have a father. She didn't know why it was that her aunt Buttercup always cried when she saw the color purple. She didn't know why it was that when her mom saw a purple rose, she got angry. She didn't know why she was the only person in her school with purple eyes. Becky had no idea why it was her father had died. Why he had to protect his family. Why her mother could no longer use her powers.

Her mom said that she had her father's eyes. Uncle Butch had said the same thing. Right before he cried.

There where so many questions that Becky had, that would never be answered, all because of one person...HIM. Becky didn't know who that was. But, she wished HIM to died a slow and painful death. He had caused so much pain to her family. She wanted HIM to pay. She wanted HIM to feel all the pain that her family had felt. She wanted him to burn in hell. She wanted so many things. All those things, she would never get.

She just couldn't imagine all the sorrow her mother was still in. She wanted HIM to feel that much sorrow. She wanted to find HIM and tear his head off. She wanted to do so many things. She would never get the chance to do those things. Not ever. She didn't know who HIM was, and every time she asked one of her family members, they cried.

...

Bunny and Blade got married soon after they both turned 18. Becky was born a year after the trip. The two things Bunny lose were pretty important. But Bunny didn't care. She loved Blade with all her heart. And loved their daughter just as much. Before he died, Bunny still had that interest in playing the sax from when she was younger. She still loved to sing. She loved playing jokes on her siblings and laughing with them. She loved having movie night with Buttercup and Butch. She loved singing with her sister Bubbles. She loved playing with all of her nieces and nephews and her daughter. Bunny wanted more kids.

But when that day came...everything changed. Bunny stopped playing her beloved saxophone. Her voice never sang another note. She never got that little boy she wanted. Every time Buttercup tried to get Bunny to do those things she used to love, Bunny declined. She just couldn't bring herself to do those things without Blade by her side.

Buttercup loved Blade like a sister loves their brother. The color purple reminded her of Blade, and how happy Bunny used to be. How happy everyone used to be. How much love the family had. But all of that was gone. Brick didn't have his normal hat. He stopped wearing it. Because it was a gift from Blade. Butch didn't wear his smirk that Buttercup dearly missed. Boomer didn't laugh as much as he used to. Bubbles the same. Blossom stopped being her bossy self. The whole family changed.

Bunny hated seeing a purple rose, because it was the one thing used to kill her beloved Blade. HIM had used the poisonous thorns from the purple rose to kill Blade, slowly and painfully. Making his family watch. They could do nothing. Blade died trying to protect his family. He protected them at the cost of his own life. HIM threatened to kill everyone of the powerpuffs and rowdyruffs. He hated them all. He wanted all of them dead. He got part of his wish.

Bunny used every last bit of her powers to conceal HIM in an icy tome. Not killing him. But almost. She couldn't kill him, that would be too merciful...no, she had to destroy him from the inside out. She was getting what she wanted. But it wouldn't help with her sorrow. Nothing could help with her sorrow. She still had Becky, and that was all that mattered to Bunny.

Becky

I had school tomorrow. I knew I had to go. I didn't want to. I thought school was pointless.

"Why do I have to go?" I looked up at my mom. She was fixing me breakfast.

"Because." not a good enough answer.

"That's not an answer." the next thing that happened, was shocking. I had never seen it happen before. My mom threw her head back, laughing.

"Your so much like your father." I dropped my bag. Staring at my mom. She was humming! She was actually HUMMING!?

"Are...are you humming?" she laughed again, it was a warm and soft laugh. I loved it. It was so sweet and kind. I had never seen my mother like this. I wondered why it was she was like this.

"Yes. It was a favorite song of your fathers." she was smiling. I had seen her smile before, but this was different. Other times, she was forcing the smile, but this time...she wasn't. It was a genuine smile.

...

Everything went back. As if nothing had happened. Butch was almost always smirking at Buttercup. Bubbles and Boomer laughed all the time, even if something wasn't funny. Bunny played her saxophone again,and sang with Bubbles. Brick wore his hat again. Blossom continued her bossy-ness that even Buttercup had missed. All of this puzzle Becky.

...

Becky

I was confused at the events that had happened. But I was happy my mom was happy. I got on the bus to go to school. I sat down in my usual spot. I was usually the last spot. But today, there was another stop. A boy came up the steps, and I pretty well ignored him. But he stopped next to my seat. He smiled at me.

"Is this seat taken?" I shook my head. And he sat down next to me.

"Names Bolter." he extended his hand to me, and I took it.

"Becky." he smiled and I noticed that, for the first time, I found someone else that had purple eyes...like me.

Bunny

I don't know why, but I suddenly had this warm feeling in side of me again. It was like nothing had happened. I woke up from what ever dream I was having. I felt like there was someone laying next to me. I looked over and there was someone else.

"Hey, your awake my beautiful Bunny-Bee." but that was impossible! He was dead...

"Blade?" he rolled over, and held my hand. He was real, I could feel him. His deep purple eyes shined.

"It's me." I burst into tears. It was really him! he was alive!

"But...how?" he held me.

"Mojo recreated me." I couldn't believe it. After all these years...that monkey really DID have some good in him. I smiled and embraced my loved one. I was just so happy he was alive.

"You didn't expect me to miss our daughter grow up, now did you?" he shook my head, still smiling and still crying.

"Bunny..."he paused. looking for the right words.

"I...um...I just wanted to say..." he paused a second time. pulling me closer.

"Dude, just say it." he looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Bunny." I felt like I did the night he first said that.

"Blade?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"What the fuck did I just say?" I almost slapped him.

"That you love me?"

"Right, so?"

"You love me?"

"Exactly, I love you, Blade Jojo." I crashed my lips to his, just like that night I told him I loved him.

...

Everything went exactly like it did that night. And nine months latter, Bunny got her wish. She got her baby boy.

Becky and Bolter ended up dating, and...like every fairy tale goes...

They all lived happily ever after!

...

**just to let you guys no...Bolter is the child of Beth and Bandit! YAY! so...ya. hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
